Emancipation
by xxxFrenchTk0xxx
Summary: Nikki Bella always felt suspicious of happiness. It was fragile, precious and suspect. If it wasn't a title shot, perhaps a certain superstar can show her that she no longer has to feel that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _- I started this having no direction for it... so if you like this story and you want me to keep updating; let me know what you like.. what you don't like... where you want to see this go and who knows? I might just be doing that... So R&R and Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1 – Shunned**

Ever since she and her sister had made it into the WWE, Nikki Bella had always been hard on herself, totally enveloped in perfecting her craft, she never allowed herself to be truly happy. She hated that about herself, because it tended to ruin some otherwise pretty damn fine moments, but this was the WWE, after all. Only a year before they joined, four other divas were dropped and winning over the crowd became a much more difficult job than her and her sister Nikki Bella realized. However, they both toughed it out and ended up winning crowds of people over, deeming them the Bella Army.

Yet even still, Nikki knew that good things never last long. A superstar or diva could, for instance, come from a strong athletic background, have an incredible amount of charisma, be able to entertain thousands and thousands of people night after night but on some innocent night whilst performing on tour at some house show, you could take a bump incorrectly or misinterpret your opponent and your career is postponed or worse gone and that person's name gets added to that pile of other superstars and divas who got cut down too early. Such things happened. That wasn't paranoia. It was a terrible fact that Nikki knew better than anybody- or at least better than anybody whose twin sister had not suffered quite a major injury 4 months into their career and whose been force to job to the likes of the Kelly Kelly's and the Eve Torres' in the WWE. Such things happened, and she was proof of it.

Therefore – the WWE having proved to her the unreliability of the present, happiness made a certain Nikki Bella anxious. Feelings of safety and security got her practicing over and over until moves were perfect, working on promos and acting skills until she was near flawless, hardly going out with Divas as she deemed it wasteful and pointless unlike her sister.

Any moment of happiness should be treated with caution for the aftermath of consequences to come. "The word "happiness" would lose its meaning if it wasn't followed by sadness," she believed, which explained her quiver of worry as she lay naked on top of her bed beside Daniel Bryan amongst what was the start of a suspiciously exquisite morning. Light rays peaked through the hotel curtain; the breeze elegantly flowed around the room, gently cooling her skin as if it was being repeatedly kissed over and over again. The most worrying of all about last nights events that lead to this particular morning, the sex with this man she didn't love had been to damned good to be trusted beyond the admittedly fine moments of her satisfaction and his. She'd kept her eyes open during the finale, which meant she'd caught Daniel smirking down at her, looking pleased with himself. Don't flatter yourself, she'd nearly blurted, but then she thought, first of all, that wasn't kind and he didn't deserve it, and second of all, why shouldn't he flatter himself? Daniel was among the best superstars in the business and his move set was one unlike any other. She could hardly think of better talents in a man.

"Gorgeous diva," Daniel murmured, tracing a lazy finger down her sternum.

"Satisfied diva," Nikki said, lifting his hand off and laying it back on his own damp chest.

He laughed at her remark. She and Daniel lay sprawled on their backs like they had just wrestled a main event match. Lying a few inches away from him, so their limbs couldn't touch and entwine. Nikki let out an irrepressible sigh of pleasure. She regretted it almost instantly; wanting to take it back because God knew that it doesn't last for long.

"_Happiness followed by sadness"… _

The sound of a certain doorknob being twisted and turned, wanting to be unlocked caused her to sit up and face towards the bedroom door, alert to the possibility of unpleasant surprise.

"Did you hear that Daniel?"

"What?"

"Shh!… Somebody is outside my hotel room"

"Who?"

She threw him a look. Sometimes she wondered if Daniel had suffered one too many bumps to the head and unfortunately his intelligence is what suffered.

"What?" he repeated, half laughing.

He may be two years older than she was, but sometimes Nikki felt as if she was the more mature one. Abandoning him, as he lay naked and limp on her bed, she slid down off the luxurious queen sized bed. Once her feet touched the ground she took slow silent steps to the very door she thought was the source of the noises she heard earlier. Nikki peeked through the peephole and got a shock that panicked her.

"Crap! Daniel! Get up! Get dressed! You've got to leave now!" she hissed as she rushed back into her bedroom. The sight that greeted her eyes, as she looked through the tiny passage hole was that of her own reflection or in her particular case, the unnerving sight of her twin sister Brie Bella trying to unlock the door.

She shut the bedroom door, hurrying to pick up clothes to cover her naked body. She felt shocked though without being surprised at all, since she believed that bad things followed good as inevitably as death followed life, and as frequently.

"Who is it, your other boyfriend?"

Daniel's tone was joking, with an insecure edge to it.

"I don't have another one. I don't even have one."

That was blunt enough to be mean and she immediately felt guilty.

"What am I?" Daniel asked quietly.

_Convenient_ was the adjective that popped into Nikki's mind but she didn't say it out loud. He was that, along with being the only WWE Superstar who didn't brag about what they were doing the night before, let alone who as far as she knew. She glanced up at her current lover-not-boyfriend.

"Well?" he challenged her.

She gave him a frustrated look because the question irritated her and she couldn't come up with an answer that was true without also being hurtful. She turned her back on him quickly putting on a pair of shorts, and then throwing on a white singlet over her slim physique.

"Hey" Daniel said in a tone of a man feeling ignored.

Banging on the door proved a quick diversion and alerted the WWE superstar as he quickly threw his clothes back on.

"Just stay in here, don't come out until you hear the door slam shut. Let yourself out and if you're seen, just say you were dropping off the schedule I asked for" she whispered.

Nikki left the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

"Nikki! I know you're in there! I must have the wrong key… Let me in!" Brie called out.

"Hold on!"

The dark brunette diva quickly scanned the room of anything that may lead her twin into suspecting last night's events. Nothing seemed to be out of order but Nikki was preparing herself for the worst, because if it weren't now, it would be later. She approached the door and reluctantly opened it.

"Whoa, you looked like you just woke up"

"And Good Morning to you… What's wrong with your key?"

"Must have grabbed Alicia's or Melina's when I left this morning. No biggy." She threw her black clutch on the leather couch before lounging on the comfy chair herself.

Nikki's attention went back on to the bedroom door before returning to her sister who was becoming way too comfortable for her liking. However, being a twin does mean you're prone to sibling rivalry, something that Nikki was familiar with all too well. Her sister would never refuse a challenge to fight and this was the only way to get her out of the hotel room long enough so that Daniel could sneak out without being seen.

"Get Up… Let's Go. One on one in the Ring! Unless you're scared?"

Brie's ears twitched and Nikki watched as her sister stood and turned to face her sister's attention.

"You're on sister! And Loser has to take the winning Bella… That's Me, out on a Shopping Spree"

Nikki droned at the tedious wager, it was hardly anything worth fighting for but nevertheless if it gets her out of the room sooner, the better and besides, the ultimate satisfaction that comes along with being the better wrestler out of the family was certainly worth fighting for.

"Deal. May the best Bella Win."

Before Brie could celebrate that her sister willingly agreed to her wager, Nikki had shoved her sports bag to her and rushed her out the door with her own gear bag in hand.

Lastly, she slammed the door.

* * *

**[At the ARENA]**

Nikki buried her feelings of guilt involving Daniel Bryan and even her own twin sister. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Her steps even started to slow down, Brie looked back realizing her sister's mind had wondered elsewhere. She linked arms with her, sensing her anxiousness and pulled her towards the Women's Locker room.

"Why are you so…"

"Distant?" Nikki finished her sister's question.

"I was going to say Spacey but that works?"

"It's just one of those days"

"Well I hate to break it to you but it's about to get worse because I'm going to Beat you."

Nikki laughed. She could never imagine ever being on this crazy adventure without Brie. She was thankful to share this incredible lifestyle with her. Her sister was the only person that helped her through these 'shunned' days as Nikki liked to call them. The days where she felt that she needed to avoid the world and hide but Brie was always there to open her to the world, to slowly get her around to enjoying life and make her laugh.

They both got ready, adjusting their elbow pads and kneepads. Once they were ready, they both left the Women's Locker room and made their way to the ring.

On their way, the Bellas noticed the Chicago Native CM Punk come into view. Nikki was confused however she noticed that her sister wasn't.

"What's he doing here? I thought he quit?"

"He came back. Struck quite the deal apparently"

His olive eyes briefly looking over at Nikki. She quickly adverted her attention elsewhere before guiding her sister away. She looked back over her shoulder to find that his eyes were still on her; Nikki started to quicken her pace and grabbed her sister's hand to pull her along.

"Let's go now, quickly"

"Nikki!" she heard a voice call. His voice. CM Punk's voice.

Brie pulled her to stop. She cautiously turned around to face him.

"Don't I get a welcome back hug?"

"You've been away for like 4 days?"

"Just one from Brie then?"

"Yeah"

Nikki carried on walking away but she looked back to see her sister embrace CM Punk and chat a little.

She shook her head and kept on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thanks to the anonymous viewers! I really appreciate it! I apologize in advance if there are mistakes... I don't really know what to think of this chapter... Happy Reading :D_

**Chapter 2 – A Smile**

Nikki sat in the corner of the ring waiting, thinking, suppressing that numbing feeling inside; forcing it way deep down to be kept locked away in the hopes that it would never resurface again. Voices made her head perk up and as expected her sister walked through and swiftly slid into the ring. You certainly took your time; she wanted to say but instead offered a smug look to her dear twin sister.

"Don't think I'd forget our little impromptu bout, a shopping spree is on the line and this Bella needs a new pair of shoes!"

Nikki smirked at her sister; she tied her hair back into a sleek ponytail not at all fazed by Brie's remarks. Her confidence radiated through her silence as she stepped closer towards what could certainly be said as a rightfully happy version of her. Sizing her sister up, she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Let's go BriANNA" she simply taunted, knowing all too well that her sister hated to be called by her full name.

However, Brie reacted rather unimpressed by her sister's 'taunt' to the point where she even pulled out last minute before locking up.

"NiCOLE Stephanie Garcia Colace! You know I hate being called _that_!"

Nikki let a small laugh escape from her lips as they circled each other but Brie continued her banter.

"No-one asked you to bring full names into this, if you're going to bring full names into this, be ready to get it dished back out to you -because I can go all day long AND YOU KNOW… Nicole Stephanie Garcia Colace.. I will!" Brie threatened.

Nikki loved her sister dearly but it's a different story in the ring. Brie made the first move as she lunged towards her but that was easily dodged and she quickly followed it up with a kick to the gut. Capitalizing on her momentum, Nikki grabbed her sister by the head and slammed her back into the mat. She watched Brie grimace in pain, fully aware that she was notably applauding her move on the inside. It's Twin's intuition. Nikki clambered over her sister for the pin, counting in her head but Brie kicked out at one. She quickly went back on the offensive again, guiding a semi-worn out Brie Bella back up so that she was barely standing. Good acting on Brie's part Nikki thought, she was very pleased. Nikki sent her hurdling towards an empty turnbuckle. Brie was in a crumpled heap, leaving Nikki content with having the upper hand so early on and dominating for the most part of the match up but it wasn't over yet. She ran towards the turnbuckle and perfectly executed a monkey flip, she went for the cover again but Brie was always the resilient type and kicked out at two. Nikki felt that it was time for her sister to complete some moves of her own so she quickly had Brie in a headlock. It's not the most comfortable position but it's one where almost 95.5% of the time, a point of change happens. Brie shook her head, refusing to quit and started elbowing her sister in the gut; she nailed the first one, and then the second before she was set free. Nikki took the two blows and ran towards her sister like a charging bull for the red but Brie stuck her arm out and Nikki had no choice and was to the mat landing on her back but just as she was knocked down, she was quickly back up again but by then Brie was on a roll and connected with another clothesline sending Nikki to the mat for the second time but the third time round both sisters went for the same move and both hit the mat hard. Normally a ref would have started his count to 10 and if neither wrestler had reached their feet then the match would be deemed a double count out. Nikki saw Brie out of the corner of her eye just managing to pull herself up with the aid of the ropes close by however Nikki herself hadn't made any effort at all. It was like out of nowhere all those feelings she had buried flooded it's way back into her thoughts as she took those few seconds to pay attention to them, she had only managed to be sitting up right with her back against the ropes and her left hand clinging to the middle rope. Brie was no sucker and she charged towards her sister, unaware that Nikki's mind was obviously elsewhere but not long enough to avoid her sister's sudden attack by rolling out of the ring.

Nikki was flustered, the brunette diva was at loss for thought and felt that she was slowly and painfully losing her mind. "Why…" she spoke quietly to herself. It was in that moment, she decided to walk away from the ring. Brie wasn't going to have it; she stuck her head through the middle and top rope yelling at her sister to get back in the ring.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back in here!"

Nikki just shrugged her off, throwing her hands up at her sister showing that she was done. Understanding that Brie may be concerned as to why she was doing this, she also threw up the loser sign so her twin would be put at ease and relief that she didn't need to worry. As she turned to leave, Nikki's eyes widened in disbelief as none other than CM Punk faced her whose smart aleck grin refused to disappear.

"You better get back in that ring, I was enjoying the show"

She looked back at her sister in bewilderment who also had a grin on her face. Had he been watching them without her noticing Nikki thought to herself. She didn't let any sign of doubt come across her face as she stared at him defiantly feeling no way that she'd have to listen to him.

"Don't make me start counting" he mocked.

Though, Nikki didn't find anything funny and she crossed her arms as a note to him that she'd like to see that happen.

"One! – really, you should be getting back in that ring now if I was you – Two! – I mean? I don't have all day but I can spare 10 seconds – Three!- "

Though Nikki's reactions were those of shock and in total disbelief but before she could even act upon his annoying last minute referee skills or even breathe a word, Brie had slipped out of the ring and surprised Nikki from behind, grabbing her pony tail and dragging her back before initialising the real damage which was slamming her face-first into the edge of the ring- having to bear in mind, it's one of the hardest spots.

"Now c'mon Brie lay off the hair! Get her back into the ring"

Brie couldn't care less what Punk had said and was focused on Nikki. She rolled Nikki back into the ring. She was flat on her back with her hand clasped across her nose as she was trying to establish whether or not the pain was minor or major. No matter what, she knew that _she_ would have to finish this match. Brie quickly went for the cover; the Chicago native took to the floor.

"One! Two!- "

Nikki kicked out.

"Two! That was two Brie" he showed her

Brie had Nikki up barely standing, she twisted Nikki's right arm, and inflicting all the pain she could. She yanked down causing Nikki to yell in pain. CM Punk circled the girls, keeping a watchful eye so that they maintain a clean- safe fight.

Nikki was getting tired and so she mustered up all the strength she could to turn the tide. Using her injured arm that Brie had an iron grip on, she dropped her body down to the mat using the momentum to throw Brie across the ring. With her right arm free, Nikki was still finding it hard to get back into rhythm. Both divas were up and going at it, neither wanted to lose but it was an inevitable fate for one of them. Trading forearm shots after forearm shots until Nikki flicked a knowing look to Brie who blocked her last forearm and sent another one back at Nikki and then again until eventually she was getting the upper hand. Brie capitalized with a devastating clothesline, which once again sent Nikki flat on her back in the middle of the ring. The straightedge superstar came into view, quietly mentioning that Brie was going to go up top and that she was going to take the bump instead of jumping out of the way. Now normally, you would always listen to the referee, ALWAYS but Brie and Nikki had big plans for the move set and it wasn't going to happen if they kept playing it safe. CM Punk took to Brie, telling her to get down, then he started to count again. Distracted by Brie, he was unaware of Nikki lurking and slowly making it to her feet, that by the time he swung around and saw her standing, it was too late. Brie had already leaped off the turnbuckle, Nikki looking 'dazed' had jumped at the right moment when Brie was mid-air, countering her dive off the top rope and turning it into a Bashful Bella Buster. She went for the pin straight away.

"One!- Two! – Three!" CM Punk counted.

Nikki got off and helped her sister up. No doubt that they were both slightly bruised but it was a very good match, probably the best they've had between the two. Nikki pulled her sister into a hug and told her how much she loved her. Brie couldn't hide her sad face though, sacrificing the shopping spree for the ultimate finisher was a willing price to pay but it didn't mean she couldn't still be upset about losing.

"I'll get those shoes" Nikki droned

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're gonna buy them for me…" Nikki laughed

Brie screwed her face at her sister.

"…But we can share! Twin Magic?" Nikki said with a knowing smile

"Twin Magic" Brie grinned.

With both Bellas consumed in their heart to heart, they hadn't notice CM Punk was still around until he had made it clear by interrupting them.

"Congratulations Nikki, well done"

"Yeah, uh thanks… nice? Counting?'

"Had to get advice from Daniel Bryan for that one" he joked.

Nikki didn't laugh nor frown, she just looked away. Brie gave her sister a funny look before budding in.

"Excuse my sister… she's a tough one to please"

"I see" The Chicago native said raising his head

"All work, no play this girl" Brie nudged Nikki's hurt arm on purpose

"Huh? I was just thinking how maybe we could try combining-"

Brie clamped her hand over her sister's mouth before she could say anything else to embarrass her further.

"See?' I can never get her to go out these days"

"Maybe, I can take her off your hands tonight? 8pm?" he said

His eyes looking over at Nikki who was quickly coming into terms with what was going on. She put up a fight, in good protest against this proposal; however, reasons of peace and a 'quiet night in' would only be heard as muffled high pitch noises.

"Even better, I'll drop her off at your hotel room at 7" Brie beamed.

CM Punk just chuckled and waved the two Divas goodbye as they watched him leave, Brie finally released her hand. Nikki glared daggers at Brie.

"I hate you"

"Nawww… c'mon you'll have a good time!"

"What person can have a good night out without a drink!"

"Well you get to ask him that yourself later tonight don't ya?" her sister teased.

Nikki pushed Brie into the ropes who couldn't refrain herself from laughing.

* * *

**[Back at the Hotel]**

"Hurry up Nikki! It's almost 7!" Brie's voice fading as she walked away from her sister's room.

Nikki picked up her mini leather red jacket she had purchased for a great deal in some high-end store in Milan during the previous year on The European tour. She sighed at her own reflection in the mirror; her dark brunette curls falling loose over her shoulders. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath before leaving her room.

"Well?" Nikki said, turning around for her sister.

Along with her mini red jacket, Nikki had on a long white singlet underneath that had a simple black print of a raven done in brush strokes. It flowed and caressed her body as she moved. She also wore light grey skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and finally black Christian Louboutins**.**

"I would have preferred you wearing that dress I told you to wear but it'll do" added by the nod of her approval.

"And I would have preferred, YOU dear sister to take me out on that shopping spree which _was _promised to the WINNER of the match BUT no! Someone has a date!" Nikki emphasized.

"yeah… and you wanna know something? One- I don't care and Two, We're now late!"

"Oh please, he said 8 before you barged on in with the idea of dropping me off at 7"

"yeah because _my date_ is at 8 and I don't want you around when he comes to pick me up"

"It's Randy Orton? At least kick me out or palm me off to another superstar for a guy that's worthy! such as Brad Pitt? Andrew Garfield? Ryan Gosling?"

"Anyway, I had to make sure you were gonna go"

"I would have?"

Brie narrowed her eyes on her sister.

"Really?" she questioned

Nikki remained silent

"That's what I thought. Now c'mon!" Brie said dragging her sister out the door.

* * *

Nikki had this weird feeling developing in her stomach; she was hoping that it would turn into something serious but unfortunately for her she was nervous, and rightfully so because of how this certain straightedge superstar had taken a sudden interest in her and her sister as of lately. It would only stir up more questions in her mind rather than answers.

They reached his door. Nikki had no intentions of being her and she made no effort at all to mask her contempt. Brie bickered her sister to smile but Nikki had other plans and waited til the last possible moment to try and get out of this situation. She even knocked on the door to Brie's surprise.

They both looked at each other before CM Punk opened the door.

"Hey ladies" he said, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms.

"Hey!" they both replied in sync with identical smiles on their faces.

"Alright, Well Nikki I better get out of here.. big date to get ready for and all so? See Ya!"

The real Nikki tried to dash away, leaving a shocked Brie stranded with Punk but as cunning as Nikki was, her twin sister was quick to react and had a hand on her arm and pulled her back.

"Woah!…. I'm actually Brie" she reassured Punk. "Nice try sis! But over my dead body if I'm going to let you go on MY date with Randy Orton" she laughed

Nikki just shrugged her shoulders and pushed her sister's arm away. She briefly looked at the superstar who had a smirk on his face and Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well, I hope the rest of you're night goes better" Brie smiled.

"Thanks" Nikki muttered unenthusiastically.

"I was talking to Punk, don't keep her out all night" Brie laughed as she walked away.

"I won't!" he called out.

Nikki walked on into his luxury suite without waiting for an invitation.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said as took a moment to look around the place.

"Wow" she said looking around carefully. "They're really trying to keep you happy huh?" Nikki bluntly said noticing the space and the view.

"Not really… if they were. I'd be paid to do nothing" he joked. Again, Nikki didn't laugh, just stood by the leather couch.

"Wine?" Punk offered.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't but I assume you do?"

"Thanks but I'll pass"

"I did plan on us going out tonight and exploring the town but I decided to can it… too many fans, so how about we just stay in?"

"Yeah, but just for the record… I didn't choose to be here okay? My sister forced me to be here"

"Hey! I don't want to hold you captive, you can leave at anytime you want but just for the record… I hope you don't"

Nikki scrutinized the olive-eyed superstar's words, she didn't take her eyes off him, unable to get into his mind or read him at all.

"I think that you are a really special diva. You deserve the world"

Nikki felt a burning sensation across her cheeks. Was she blushing she thought to herself?

"Thanks? Really, I wouldn't say I deserved the whole world… maybe a chance to have a Championship reign I would hope but I don't know?" she said.

She leaned back against the couch. Did she? Maybe there was possibility that The Chicago native was right? She tossed that thought out. She didn't know what mind game he was playing but she wasn't going to fooled.

"That's a shame, it's true"

Nikki quickly changed the subject to avoid talking about herself.

"What are those?" she asked pointing at the 2 decks of cards on the bench.

He turned and grabbed them with a smile on his face.

"Ready to play a game?"

"What game?"

"Well…" The straightedge superstar made his way over to the small table in front of the leather couch and sat on the woollen rug. Nikki felt no harm in playing a little game, she had no other plans anyway and Brie would kill her if she had left. She sat opposite Punk, removing her heels and placing them to the side to feel more comfortable.

"This game is called Divas and Superstars"

"At least it's not strip poker" she blurted out

CM Punk just laughed.

"This is much more interesting… you get the Superstars collectable cards and I get the Divas."

"That's hardly fair, there are way more superstars than Divas"'

"Then I'll start using the Superstar's pack as well if I finish before you… So do you wanna hear the rules?"

"I'm sorry.. continue"

"We each take a turn and flip a card… whoever's picture is on the card… you have to share something about them, if you've had an experience with them, what you think of them etc sounds easy?"

"Mhmm… so since it's you're game that you've obviously made up… you can go first" she sarcastically smiled

Nikki watched as he flipped a card from his deck and on the other side was Michelle McCool. Nikki paid close intention to the words that was about to come out of his mouth.

"I like her, I think that she's come along way from her Diva Search Days. It was sad to see her go but I can understand her reasons. Shocking Mic Skills though… you're turn"

Nikki was hesitant but nevertheless flipped the card over to find Kane.

"I can tell a lot by a guy by the way he wrestles and it shows, he's a very dedicated person and one who definitely has my respect inside and outside the ring."

"How do I wrestle?"

Nikki was taken back by Punk's question… she found herself flustered again not being able to have a decisive answer.

"Now, that would be breaking the rules… I'm sure you collected your own card… you're just going to have to wait." Nikki smiled pleased with her answer.

CM Punk turned the next card. Kelly Kelly, This sparked an interest in Nikki, as the two were involved in a storyline and naturally rumours still speculate.

"I try to stay clear of her. She's a nice person and all but too eager about things… loves to play matchmaker"

"What about her wrestling skills?" Nikki asked

"Uh… meh? It can't get any worse"

"That's harsh"

"Flip your card"

Nikki turned her card over and it was Daniel Bryan.

"Aggressive, entertaining and fun"

CM Punk looked amused as well as confused

"Are you serious?"

"I assumed we're both being honest when we're sharing so? yes"

"You're crazy! The guy is sooo sloppy in the ring"

"Jealous?" Nikki mused

"No way"

"Good, Go Fish" She taunted

He picked up his card and had a smirk on his face.

"Oh look… it's Nikki Bella!"

"This should be good" she retorted

"One of the best divas today. Beautiful but Mysterious, and I had this great experience not so long ago where I refereed one of her matches and she blew me away"

"You know I'm right here? You can stop referring to me as if I'm not in the room. I'm not The Rock always talking in third person about himself"

"I forgot witty too"

Nikki let out a small laugh.

"And she laughs!" he announces as if he won the lottery. His excitement dimmers down as do hers. She offers him a small smile.

"You're smile, it's a smile I wish everyone would get to see more often"

They stared at each other in that moment of silence between them. For the first time, in a long time, Nikki felt good and she didn't have to go searching for it. It wasn't something that she knew would always make her happy like retreating to chocolate, it was spontaneous and it lifted her spirit. She knew it was making her vulnerable.

She quickly grabbed another card.

"Hmph… I guess it's you're turn" she said as she showed that it was none other than The Chicago Native's own card.

He couldn't help but grin at Nikki as she thought about what she was going to say.

"When I see you wrestle, I see spirit, passion and strength. You are articulate and intelligent in the ring… I don't know? Is that enough?"

"You see all of that when I wrestle?"

"Everybody does" she remarked.

He gave her a warm smile that tapped on Nikki's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Sorry, it's quite an average chapter... in my opinion, that is. Thanks for all the feedback :D and apologies again for lacking a direction_

**Chapter 3 – Misleading**

Nikki was having a good time with Punk; she never considered once that she would enjoy spending time with him. However, she couldn't fully accept it. There would always be something waiting around the corner. If she could only freeze time right now, it would make her feelings secure this moment of happiness without any consequence.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No"

"Okay, well I was hoping-"

"Actually, there is one thing and it's been bugging me since this morning"

"and what might that be?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been working here for about…what? 2 years and a half? You seem to know all these things about me but only until today you acknowledge my existence so excuse me for…"

"Speculating?"

"Yeah, that."

" Well, you weren't going to talk to me and I wasn't going to wait another 2 years and a half for that to happen"

"Wait… What?! You were waiting for me to approach you this whole time?" Nikki asked puzzled

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm a shy person?"

"Hardly. You had no problem telling WWE management that they sucked and lets not forget quit on live television."

CM Punk's grin grew which caused Nikki to get mad and not think rationally.

"I knew it!"

"What?" he laughed

"You are just like the rest of the guys in this business."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get tired of pretending?!" she spoke in a vicious tone.

"You're over reacting"

She grabbed her heels and headed for the door

"Tell that to the next Diva whose pants you're trying to get into"

"Nikki wait!" he yelled after her

Nikki was no longer prepared to give him the slightest thought and nor was she ever going to listen to him now. She slammed the door behind her only to be greeted by the sight of Daniel Bryan in the hallway and not long after joined by CM Punk again. She shot a look of disgust at the straightedge superstar before assuring her lover-not-boyfriend that it wasn't what it seems.

Nikki was fuming all the way back to her hotel room; she had no thoughts in her head apart from the pure anger that consumed her brain. She was mad at _him, _and then at the fact that the superstar she has casual sex with, no strings attached saw her with _him_. Although as of lately their arrangements have become complicated and now rendered herself into a position she never in a million years would see herself in.

She let herself in fully aware that her sister would still be preparing for her date.

"I'm back!" she yelled slamming the door.

Brie came rushing out of the bathroom, earring in hand and trying to place it in.

"WHY?!"

"All he wants is to get in my pants Brie! That's why I'm back!?"

"AND?"

"What do you mean AND!?"

"Couldn't you have at least, _amused_ him?"

Nikki shook her head at her twin in disbelief. Sometimes she wondered how these ridiculous questions got into her sister's head. Alicia Fox is the only answer she could come up with.

"Okay well, Did he _actually_ say that?"

Technically no, Nikki thought.

"No" she simply answered.

"Then what did he say?"

"He just said a whole bunch of nice things and then he told me that he wasn't going to wait for me to talk to him so he talked to me and-"

"AND you sound like an idiot right now as well as just looking like one" Brie retorted.

"That means you look like one too!" Nikki remarked back at her sister.

"As much as I would love to chat, I have to be somewhere and one way or another you're going to have to apologize to CM Punk and you know it"

"Ugh… just hurry up and go on your stupid date"

Brie laughed and grabbed her black clutch on the table before stepping out.

Nikki was left alone. She sighed looking around the suite realizing that her sister was right. After the pride comes the fall and at some point tomorrow she is going to have to face him and set things right and at the same time go to Daniel Bryan to straighten things out.

* * *

**[At the Arena]**

Nikki sat outside CM Punk's changing room. She didn't know what time he was coming in but she was willing to wait outside for however long. She aimlessly stared at her phone, scrolling through the messages sent back and forth between Brie and her last night about Brie's date with Orton. Surprisingly it went well and it looks like there may be another date on the way.

"You got my text, great!"

Nikki looked up and saw that CM Punk looked slightly panicked stricken

"No, wha-"

"That's alright, Listen, I need to talk to you about your sister"

"What _exactly _about my sister?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm under the impression that she hates every guy that walks into her life?"

"What are you talking about? She loves most guys?"

"Yeah well, don't bother guessing which guy she hates the most at the moment and when was the last time she got laid?"

"EXCUSE- ME?" Nikki shocked in disbelief.

"I didn't expect you to answer that but surely a girl would know when a guy would really try to put on the moves?"

"I'm pretty sure that she of all people would know?"

"One things for sure, despite what you said she is capable of having fun that Nikki Bella of yours"

Nikki stood with a solemn expression on her face, just realizing that CM Punk had confused her for Brie but most importantly that her sister believed she was a wet blanket so to speak.

"Exactly _what_ did I say?"

"That your sister was incapable of having fun or ever having a good time?"

Nikki sucked in her lips and dropped her head to the ground, running her hand back through her hair.

"Hey Punk! I got your text, my sister was- Oh Nikki.. What's up"

Nikki flashed a rage-look in her eyes as she heard the upbeat voice fade as it came near; she turned around to face her twin sister.

"_Incapable_ of having _FUN_ or _EVER_ having a _Good Time_?! And YET he's the one who makes up games and collects cards for FUN" she spat

CM Punk remained quiet whilst Brie looked incredibly guilty as she went to comfort her sister

"Don't! I don't want to speak to you OR look at you let alone myself because it reminds me of you!"

The stern expression on her face refused to leave. She shook her head in disgust before walking away.

"Nikki Wait!" Brie shouted helplessly as she continued to walk away.

* * *

**[ Hotel Gym]**

Nikki laid into the punching bag like it was a soft pillow. The fury of kicks and punches thrown were intimidating to watch even by her respected colleagues as well as the other onlookers watching from a distance. The gym was an oasis in this chaotic desert mess. Pushing herself to the absolute brink of exhaustion was one of the coping strategies she had taken on. It was therapeutic to her.

The brunette diva dropped on the bench, heavily breathing as every part of her body ached. She shifted closer to her bag, as she began taking off the tape on her hands. She certainly felt better but a number of reasons factored her into this point. The main part being her sister and the other being her run in with Daniel Bryan. The subtle rough touch of his hands on her lower back and the soothing touch of his lips on her neck that lingered, she couldn't shake the sensation away.

She grabbed her water bottle out of her bag. She opened the lid looking at the transparent liquid that would easily satisfy her thirst but refused against it and closed the lid.

"You should probably get some water in you"

Nikki recognized the voice and her blood started to simmer ever so slightly. She zipped up her bag and lifted the strap over her shoulder before standing up to the straightedge superstar.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she stated simply

CM Punk sighed, "No I guess I don't and I suppose I owe you an explanation"

"Awesome, I'll schedule you in for next week and maybe I'll get an apology too" she said retreating back to her sarcasm. A defence mechanism she'd often turn on to refrain herself from caring too much.

She stepped passed him to exit the gym and he followed her out.

"I just wanted us to be friends Nikki, that's all. I think we're a lot more alike than you think."

Nikki swiftly turned around to face him to find they were a couple of steps apart from each other, which slightly unnerved her a little.

"How can you even say that to me?! Need I remind you that most of what you know _is_ what _my sister_ told you!"

"Your sister only told me that you wouldn't be keen in casually hanging out hence why she said what she said. You shouldn't be mad at her. You should be mad at me, I'm sorry."

"Whether or not I'm mad at my sister is none of your business, as for you and I. We are nothing alike"

"I beg to differ"

"You could beg for a dog bone for all I care. I was fine before you and I'll be fine after."

Punk cracked a smile "Don't you get tired of pretending Nikki?" he said before walking away.

Nikki bit her tongue. Surprised at the very words she said the night before to be thrown back in her face. What CM Punk didn't know or perhaps he did was that in Nikki's mind he was right.

Nikki slammed the door as she entered her hotel room. This threw her sister into a frantic panic. Not surprising to the brunette diva but not normal either which made her suspicious.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon… in fact, at all to be honest"

Nikki rolled her eyes, something that has become frequent as of lately. Her sister's comment angered her. Why should she be the one having to find another room to stay in, it was her that did the damage. However, Nikki was too proud to play the role of the victim, instead, twin torturer.

"I don't see why I would have to move?"

"Yeah of course, I didn't mean… you know"

"What? We're not on the same page anymore? A little trouble, double trouble in paradise perhaps? …"

"If that's what you want to call it"

"Well, what are you gonna call it Brie?! Huh? I'm just a little curious as to how you're going to sugar coat this one to my face"

"Can you lower your voice a little, in fact why don't we just discuss later" Brie gritted between her teeth.

Nikki was just about to shout til her heart was content, if it meant annoying Brie; however, she soon discovered why her sister would suggest attempting peace later as it was apparent that Brie was hosting a guest. Randy Orton stepped out of her sister's room; he gave Nikki a look that froze her on the spot before politely exiting the tense atmosphere.

Brie sighed as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"And do what? Thanks to you, I'm a freak now"

"JUST DO IT"

"Hey Nike Representative, you're not the boss of me"

"You know? I can really hurt you sometimes"

"Never before had the feeling been mutual sis but there's always a first time and congratulations today is the day!" Brie smiled sarcastically at Nikki.

Nikki left the room before she found herself pounding her sister into the ground. Although having feelings of anger and resentment towards Brie were strong, she couldn't escape the fact that no matter what, Brie would always be her sister, heck her younger sister by 11 minutes and that meant sooner or later they were going to have to make up.

She definitely felt guilty about what happened earlier and how she lost control. She knew it would have embarrassed Brie in front of the very superstar she was so sure that he was the one for her. Nikki had to clear it up.

When she spotted him alone at the hotel café, she quickly approached him and sat in the opposite seat.

"Normally, someone would ask if the seat was taken"

Nikki knew the quicker she started, the sooner it'll end but it was damn near hard when you have to face an Orton gaze and she will forever wonder if Brie would ever be immune. She shook the thought out of her mind.

"I'm not normal as you witnessed earlier."

"A Sibling fight isn't normal?"

"Point taken."

"Why are you here?"

"Look, I don't usually try to make an effort with any of the guys my sister dates because a lot of them don't last"

"It still doesn't answer my previous question"

"I've contributed to a few of her failed relationships in the past and I don't want to add this one to the list too. It's true, we're going through a low moment but she really likes you and if she wasn't as stubborn as I was then she would be down here right now explaining this herself."

Feeling satisfied that she had said all she had needed to say. She stood up to leave as quickly as she had arrived to avoid any more questions from The Appex Predator.

She had her fingers crossed hoping things would all work out.

"That was a very nice thing you did"

"Careful Punk, this might be considered stalking"

"So why the change of heart?"

"Listen, I'm too tired to be playing these games with you. It's draining"

Nikki noticed the change in his olive eyes. It was a concerned look.

"What? Did I say something?" she asked confused

"Maybe you were right, it was probably better for the both of us to go back to how things were before we even knew each other"

He turned away and Nikki couldn't put her finger on it but the way he looked at her. It was if he knew her or at least understood. She couldn't let him go that easily now and before she realized what she was doing, she ran in front of him.

"It's a bit too late to be doing the honourable thing now, considering I was just about to take you up on that friendship offer"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Well, I'm going to fall on my sword here and say it. You were right; I am tired of pretending I don't care."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're only person to call me out on it and I could really use another honest friend?" she smiled

"I'll think about it, maybe I'll schedule an answer for next week" he mocked

"Careful, I might just have another change in heart"


	4. Chapter 4

****_A/N - If you're reading this, Thanks for being patient with me. Thanks to the Guest that has been reading this fanfic, I really appreciate it. This story has made me a fan of this pairing.. oddly, I'd be a fan of the couple that then inspires the story but not this time and I guess that's why I like updating this fanfic more than others. ANYWHO.. I hope you enjoy this chapter... the next coming up real soon. Read, Review and Enjoy x _

**Chapter 4 – Looking ahead**

Nikki and Brie had made amends overnight. Meaning that working together would be much easier than the past couple of days. They both had a new focus, to make their stamp on the divas division.

Now, the San Diego twins had some brilliant storyline ideas that would definitely set off the divas division. Their biggest idea, taking the mediocre Daniel Bryan storyline they were in and bringing in Gail Kim. The couple would spark The Bellas to turn bad. Now Nikki knew she was a stronger heel character than Brie and so they would have to work hard on that but it wasn't impossible.

If all goes well with Stephanie McMahon and the other creative scriptwriters then maybe it may launch them into title contention. Although, that wasn't the main objective for getting the green light for this storyline, it was a nice thought. However, all they wanted to do was to show the fans a new, darker side of The Bella Twins.

You can't start fresh in the WWE, only change and adapt. So a lot was riding on this meeting, which caused Nikki to feel nauseous.

"I want this so bad Brie; we _need_ a change. We can't keep playing the girls next-door fighting to be on Daniel Bryan's arm every Monday night."

"No, I agree. We deserve some proper Divas action and so we just need to go about it the right way in this meeting this afternoon"

Nikki nodded in agreement. If it was going to work, it had to be dealt with in a professional manner. That meant, they couldn't throw a tantrum as soon as things start to look bad.

"So, we've got a lot of time before that meeting. Do you want to hang out since we're not competing in tonight's house show?"

"I'd love to but Randy and I were gonna go visit this little restaurant he found in town. You're welcome to come?" Brie smiled

"No way, I'll definitely pass"

"You're choice. Now that you mention it, I better change; I bought a new blue lace dress the other day. It's so cute! He's gonna love it"

"You mean, love taking it off" Nikki muttered

"That too"

"Ewww! Too much information! I'm gonna leave now because of that.. That was torture"

Brie watched her sister get up and leave, shaking the unpleasant thoughts out of her head.

* * *

**[At the Arena]**

Nikki was feeling restless; she needed to do something in order to pass time. She started helping the WWE backstage crew do little jobs around the arena such as shifting costume crates and checking off equipment. It was boring but at least she felt useful.

When she was finished up, she wanted to sit down in the arena. However, she took the long way to get there, instead of going through the black curtain and down the ramp, she climbed a lot of stairs to reach the section of seats that she wanted.

She took her place in the seat way up at the back. She looked down at the tiny square at the centre of the arena. These were the cheap seats but in Nikki eyes, they were the seats that mattered to someone out there and appreciated being in the moment.

"They said you were here"

Nikki looked up expecting to see a stagehand but it was The Straightedge Superstar himself.

"What's up?" she asked

He sat down beside her, admiring the view from high above.

"Oh nothing, so… is this where Nikki Bella comes and hides from the world? Because this isn't a very good hiding spot"

She slightly smiled at his remark.

"It's where the cool kids sit"

He laughed and so did she.

"What have you got on this afternoon?" he asked

"A meeting with Stephanie and the scriptwriters" she said in a business-like tone.

"Sounds serious"

"Yeah, for Brie and I it is"

"I bet. Listen, it's not enough to want it. You have to show them why you deserve it"

Nikki thought about what he said and she knew that he was right.

"Getting to the top of the mountain is one thing…" she started

"… Staying on the top is another" he finished off

"Yep, which means I can't sit around here all day. I guess it's back to the gym for me. What about you? What have you got planned in the afternoon?"

"Need a sparring partner?"

"Oh I handle workouts alone usually"

"So I've seen but I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve that you might be able to benefit from"

Nikki raised an eyebrow, hearing the uncertainty in his voice "You're unsure?"

"Well, I know you will definitely benefit from. You don't even have to go back to the hotel gym. We can do an one on one session right here?"

Nikki amusingly shook her head and reluctantly accepted his help. From what she's seen of him, he's done nothing but be a nice person to her and when you make a new friend, you have to be prepared to take on the notions that go along with them. That includes compliments, nice gestures and occasional help from time to time.

* * *

[**Women's Locker room]**

Luckily, Nikki had friends such as Alicia Fox whom she found in the locker room. The restless Bella wasn't carrying any gear on her and so she was hoping Fox had spare training shorts that she could borrow. Fox was all the more happy to lend her a black singlet as well as shorts. Her cheeky grin on her face was starting to creep her out.

"What?" Nikki asked

"Oh nothing." She mused

Nikki quickly changed in the bathroom before coming out and seeing a giggly Alicia Fox.

"You're starting to scare me"

"It's just, well, I received an anonymous tip that you and a certain Chicago superstar have been getting quite close" Alicia teased

Nikki kept a neutral expression on her face, not giving anything away to her energetic friend

"Must have been Brie" she brushed off, waiting to see if her foxy friend will take the bait.

"She said it was you" Alicia said in a high-pitched tone

Nikki narrowed her eyes "You said your tip was anonymous"

The wild diva remained quiet. Then Nikki continued.

"We are just friends, like you and Justin Gabriel?"

"Honey, you know Justin and I are like this close…" she indicated with her hand "To going out"

"Kane then? Just like you and Kane"

"Oh.. Okay but FYI, you two would look totally cute together!"

"No but thanks anyway…"

"It's true"

"I meant for the gear" Nikki said rolling her eyes with a smile as she left for the ring.

* * *

**[The Ring]**

The Brunette Diva swiftly came down the ramp, her long dark brown hair flowing with each stride.

"Did I mention you are the fastest diva to ever get changed?" Punk called out

Nikki climbed into the ring, ignoring his comment. She stood up taking the spare hair tie on her wrist to tie her hair back into a ponytail. His olive grey eyes watching her intently; she stared back at him with a questionable expression.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked

"N-No" he stuttered

"There better not be" she said brushing her face with the back of her hand.

"There isn't. Anyway, what do you want to get started on?"

"Did you take a hard bump while I was gone? You were teaching me remember? Monkey see, Monkey do" the brunette diva joked but it wasn't a successful one.

"We both have the same fighting style right Nik? And so.."

Nikki screwed her face and lost herself in her thoughts again. _Nik?_ She thought. She never really knew anybody who called her by that nickname before, not even Brie. Then her mind dawdled to the point made before by The Straightedge Superstar. "_We do have similar fighting styles_," she whispered to herself. They were both agile in the ring, technicians in their own right, a touch of high flying skills but a big difference that separated them both was Nikki lacked powerful submission manoeuvres. Before she could point that out, Punk was in her face with his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello? Are you listening?" he spoke in a demanding tone.

"Yup!" she spoke loud and clearing her throat whilst taking a step back so that he would let go.

"What did I say last?"

"We have similar fighting styles?"

"_You're unsure?_" he teased

"I have to say it a lot more to see if I like the sound of it" she retorted.

A cheeky grin came across his face as he took his hand and brushed it through his short dark hair.

"Right, lock up and go for a submission" he said

Nikki smirked because if there's anything she'd like to do, it was to show the guys what the divas have to add to the game. They circled each other like a triad of sharks singling out its victim. Without warning, they both charged each other, locking arms challenging each others strength. Just as he asked, Nikki went for the submission move she thought was appropriate from a lockup position. Breaking the hold, both hands tightly gripped on his right arm, she twisted his arm. Nikki then with her left leg stepped over his twisted arm, using the swinging momentum to drop down into an arm bar submission hold and applied pressure. He tapped for Nikki to let go and she instantly broke the hold.

He sat up shaking his arm yet still smiling.

"Do you sometimes wonder why you signed up for this?"

"Doesn't everybody? Well, except John Cena"

"Very true" he laughed.

"Now, why did you go for that submission hold?" he asked

Nikki felt that she was back with Bill Demot again, justifying every move she made, every decision. He put Brie on the spot a couple of times but never as much her. She never questioned why and as a result, she never knew. Was it because she was seen more as the leader of the duo? It's possible but Nikki knew it was more probable.

"Clean, a little exciting and underrated," she answered.

"Interesting, now it's my turn"

A gleam in his eye and a devious smile made even a strong-willed Nikki Bella slightly nervous. They circled each other once again before locking up. He repeated the same exact submission move, which he had executed perfectly but unlike him she wasn't about to tap out; annoyed that he wasn't showing her anything she didn't know already. There was always a unique way out of a submission, always! He had the move locked like a true expert. He was the better submission stylist out of them two. Using her free arm, she fired two massive blows on his shin. From her soccer days, she knew without shin pads it had got to hurt. He grimaced at the second blow and so she mounted all the strength in her fist and tried one last time and he let go favouring his left shin.

"OOOOOuuuuch! What was that for?!"

"Serves you right, you used the same move as I did"

"In a real match, we lay punches, kicks, forearms and clotheslines to each other regularly. I don't go complaining that you stole my move"

Nikki apologized before allowing him continue

"The reason why I demonstrated it on you was to show you how it felt to be locked in that textbook submission hold. You didn't lock it in properly. When you applied pressure, I wasn't sure when to sell."

She nodded taking in his advice then offered him a hand up.

"By the way, you punch like you kick someone" he added

"I played soccer so targeting the shins is kind of instinct"

"Instinct?"

"Mostly out of habit for revenge. If someone tried gunning me down or Brie, it was game over for them"

He shook his head. Then gestured for them to continue training. They went on for another hour and half. Nikki was taking to it like a pro and Punk was correcting when needed which was hardly often. They only stopped once for a 2-minute break because Nikki was eager to learn more and Punk was more than happy to oblige. Just before they were going to lock up one more time, they were startled as music started playing

_I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD…._

They both looked towards the top of the ramp to see Orton and Brie making their way down. Brie made the cut signal and just as quickly as the music started playing, it had stopped.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh at her own sister, it was like she was transported back into high school again but she guessed that love can do that to a person. Make you look… _soft_.

The couple hopped into the ring, Orton holding the ropes for Brie who gave him a sly smile. Good manners and flattery would get you anywhere with a woman… except a Bella. Nikki noticed the two were dressed for a workout, perhaps they were on their way to the gym but she could never guess correctly with those two.

"Working in the ring without me sis? That should be a crime"

"Like your shoes? Look at them! They scream first degree murder" Nikki remarked looking at her sister's bright red Nike shoes. Brand new by the looks of it she thought.

"What?" Brie looked down, modelling her shoes "Red is our favourite colour. Don't you like them?"

"Red heels, red jackets, red shirts, red dresses, red shorts, red accessories but not red running shoes? I'm surprised somebody hasn't dropped a house on you already, they don't make ruby slippers anymore" she retorted.

This made CM Punk laugh, he moved over to Orton.

"Have you seen them two fight before?" he asked Orton.

The fiery twins turned their attention to Orton who remained silent and raised his hands in the air indicating he was staying out of this one.

"Not in a match scenario to answer your question Punk" Nikki replied

"Well how about it? Let's go right now" Brie challenged

"Please, I beat you before and you still didn't follow through on the bet"

"Double or nothing?" Brie spoke with determination.

"How do you even double a free shopping spree? No"

CM Punk stepped in between the two.

"I have an idea"

Both twins decided to silence their bickering to hear him out.

"You and Randy vs. me and Nik. Winning team gets the losing team's combined month's salary to split 50/50"

Nikki laughed, "You're kidding, if we lose they gain way more money then we stood to gain if we won"

"I'm in" Randy spoke,

"Same here" Brie said.

"It's just a bit of fun," Punk said

There he went dropping the 'F' bomb. Nikki quickly started humming an Eagles tune in her head to refrain herself from panicking because once you start, it's impossible to stop. _Fun,_ she couldn't even bring herself to fathom. It was the very thing that she was criticized about by the one who knew her the most. Her emotions didn't betoken a disturbance just made her seem absent to those around her in order to find comfort.

"Nik? Are we in or out?"

They all looked at her waiting for an answer


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_ - _Well, I should tell you... don't stress the chapter names... I hope that they make sense after you read the whole chapter instead of giving the story away and making it predictable. I don't like predictable XP lol In terms of this chapter, I've never taken a pro wrestling class in my life... so be gentle, I've tried to write so I sound like I know what I'm talking about but I know it's likely to be incorrect. haha! Read, Review and Hopefully Enjoy x Thanks! _

**Chapter 5 – Small Steps**

"In" she finally said

She followed Punk over to their corner. Staring at their competition, she didn't know what to expect of Brie now. She didn't even know what to expect of herself, surely all the corrections Punk made would pay off. She hoped. Nikki watched her sister help take off Orton's shirt tossing it out of the ring; they briefly shared in an intimate kiss.

"Move over, I'm going to gag" she said turning her back towards them.

"I'm right behind yah on that note. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's have some…" she sighed unable to bring herself to say it. "Let's just kick their ass and make some money"

"Fine by me. Believe me, they have nothing on us"

Her faith in their chances didn't make her feel anything but afraid. Has he forgotten that Randy and Brie are an exclusive couple now? Faith was not comforting factor, when we make ourselves believe things, it's often just an attempt to hold back the fear.

"That's 6 grand down the drain for me, I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to six thousand dollars" she said.

"Listen! We're not going to lose. Just do what you always do and try some of the stuff I taught you and if worse comes to worse… I'll cover the cost, my salary is kinda expendable at the moment" he grinned

In other words to her, he makes more therefore it wasn't a big deal.

She shrugged her shoulders. _Alright, if you say so._

Despite feeling unsettled, she was going to trust him.

"Men start!" Orton yelled over

The Straightedge Superstar removed his dark grey hoodie but took a few seconds to contemplate whether or not it was worth taking off his shirt. He decided it was. If Nikki didn't know any better, she would have thought he came straight out of the independent circuit. After all these years, he still had the unique athletic physique or maybe it's the dark three quarter khaki pants that made him look slightly boyish she wondered.

"Watch my back out there Nik" he smiled as he winked at her.

Nikki just nodded returning the smile as she took her place outside of the ring, leaning against the top rope.

"She's going to need to with me as your opponent Punk" Orton smirked

This provoked both Nikki Bella and CM Punk to laugh

"NOT because of _you…_" the brunette diva explained

"_Because of HER!" _They both said simultaneously.

Brie rolled her eyes at their taunts.

"Let's get this match going" Mike said, signalling to start the match, even though there was no timekeeper.

Referee Mike Chioda just happened to be by and agreed to call the match down the middle, he'll judge which tag team is the best overall. Technique, execution, working together and all the other bits and pieces. They all considered him to be the best referee in the business.

The fierce superstars began the match right away. They met at the centre of the ring trying to get the upper hand early. Nikki watched closely as did Brie. Although they were competing in a match, this was a golden opportunity for them to pay close attention and learn a few moves. Orton quickly turned the match his way, bullying Punk into a unique submission hold which involved the straightedge superstar to be grounded on the mat in a headlock with Orton's knee driven deep into his spine. Nikki started cheering her teammate on which oddly enough didn't feel weird for her, even if it was The Straightedge Superstar she was encouraging on. Naturally, the WWE Champion battled his way out with the ole classic fist to face combo. He capitalized quickly by jetting towards the ropes to propel him back at Orton for a drop kick to the face. Punk quickly went for the pin. Brie had her foot inside the ring ready to enter if needed.

Mike went down to count

"ONE!"

_Kick out_

The ref indicated one to Punk, who didn't waste any time and went back to work. Nikki appreciated the relentless attitude in him, she liked to think that all superstars had this in the WWE but that wasn't the case.

The Straightedge Superstar managed to get his semi-groggy opponent up on his feet and send him hurdling towards an empty turnbuckle. He flicked a look to Nikki. She instantly knew he was going for a signature. It was a risky move so early on in the match but she had his back if it all goes poorly. He ran at full speed towards Orton, connecting his high knee to Orton's jaw. That couldn't have felt to good Nikki thought to herself. Just as Punk turned to capitalize into a bulldog and potentially end this match, out of nowhere! Orton was able to counter and push him away. However, it didn't come much of a surprise to the current WWE Champ as he was able to adapt and landed a massive kick to the Appex Predator's ribcage.

"Oooh Brie, looks like your boyfriend can't handle the current **Champ**!" Nikki taunted, really emphasizing the word 'Champ'

Brie glared at her sister from the opposite corner and Nikki could feel the heat emanating off her eyes. She didn't know if it was for show or if Brie really felt offended by her own twin's comment.

"Too BAD he has to lug around DEAD WEIGHT!" Brie yelled

Nikki was stunned to say the least but elated at the same time. Brie had never sounded as badass as she had just did then. Nikki felt she should mock Orton more often, who knows what else she might say.

Punk had now locked in a full nelson. This was a queer manoeuvre to Nikki. This move wasn't known to be in his common repertoire, as far as she knew anyway. Yet, The Chicago Native had explained to her earlier how a move used rarely can be a huge indicator to your opponent about switching momentum and it's fresh for the crowd. Orton started fighting out of the hold, he took account of where he was and then charged backwards into a turnbuckle. Punk released the hold and slumped to the bottom.

This left him wide open for Orton to lay an onslaught of ferocious kicks to the face and stomping the living the hell out of him. Then the conniving Viper pulled Mike away. The textbook heel move distracting the referee while your partner does all the dirty work. Brie quickly jumped in and sized Punk up for a massive kick to the gut before hopping out as if nothing happened. Nikki tried jumping in 'as you do' to buy more time for the villains and Orton choked Punk out with his massive size 14 foot. Mike whispered that we'll be in soon but it was an improvised entrance. Meaning the divas could do whatever the hell they wanted upon entering the ring to start their battle.

"Pull him out of the corner Orton! One! Two!…" the ref started counting, it reminding Nikki of Punk and his amateurish ways of referee skills.

Orton drew him out and went for the pin.

"One! Two!"

_Kick out_

This angered Orton and furthermore frustrated her sister Brie. Nikki started to notice the fatigue in her partner's eyes. She knew she needed to make the tag. She desperately had her hand out in case he was able to make a mad dash but that often doesn't happen in the WWE. But it paid to look the part.

Orton lifted Punk onto his shoulders fireman style and was ready to hit a side suplex however, there was a spark in the WWE Champ and he was able to counter, targeting the Viper's head before being able to jump off and execute a neck breaker.

Both superstars were out. Mike started the count.

"One! … Two! … Three! … Four! …"

Brie and Nikki mirrored each other's desperation. The boys started to move, Orton was the first to make it to his knees whilst Punk was pulling himself towards Nikki.

"C'mon! C'mon" Nikki kept repeating quietly, glancing back and forth between Brie and Orton on the other side and her teammate. CM Punk wasn't so far; he was a mere metre now.

"TAG!"

Orton had made the tag. This prompted Punk to jump for it. He tagged Nikki's hand.

"TAG!"

Punk rolled off to the edge of the ring. Brie was like an overloaded cannon sprinting from the opposite end of the ring. Brie threw a forearm but Nikki was able to stop it and connect a huge elbow to the face. She capitalized by placing her hands on the middle rope as she vaulted her upper body through the ropes to shoulder tackle her twin sister. This made Brie stumble back allowing Nikki to quickly enter into the ring.

The sister's began locking up instantly, Nikki managed to push her sister into an empty turnbuckle. Still holding her sister there, the referee stated she had to let go. Nikki cautiously back away from an innocent looking Brie Bella, yet fooling everybody and kicking Nikki in the gut. _Typical Heels_ Nikki thought. She favoured her stomach, however this didn't stop her sister's onslaught and charged with a vicious clothesline, sending Nikki flat on her back. Brie quickly went for the pin.

"One!"

_Kick out _

This ignited a blazing fire in Brie and she started repeatedly slamming Nikki's head into the mat whilst choking her at the same time. It was an easy sell for Nikki and she was proud of Brie's developing dark side.

Mike pulled Brie away, warning her to stay off the hair.

Nikki rolled to her side and could see Punk in the corner resting on one knee. He encouraged her on. Brie sent a devastating kick to the back of her sister which caused her to yell in pain, only to repeat the action however this time Nikki would keep the pain hidden and grit her teeth.

Brie went for the pin but Nikki quickly reversed it into a possum pin

"One!"

Kick out

Both sisters retreated to opposite ends. Brie smirked at her sister. Nikki slowly rose up before locking up again, this time, Nikki properly got the upper hand by grabbing Brie's left arm and twisting it behind her back to enforce pain. Brie with her free arm tried to escape by sending an elbow to Nikki's face but Nikki was able to catch it in time. She thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to try something new and using Brie's right arm, Nikki wrapped it back around Brie's neck to choke her out.

"It hurts doesn't it Brie!… Ask her!" Nikki yelled

Mike went to check but Brie refused to show any signs of quitting. With both arms out of action and writhing in pain trapped this unique hold, Nikki roughed Brie around so that she wasn't so close to the ropes. She then kicked the back of Brie's right knee so that she was practically grounded and then applied more pressure by pulling. Brie still refused so she let go of the hold and her sister collapsed to the mat gasping for air. Perhaps those submission lessons did pay off because now she was able to get her opponents into holds from any position. Nikki knew that she wouldn't be able to win with The Bella Buster against her own sister so she was going to have to end this via submission. Nikki went to pick up her twin however, she had recovered enough energy and tried going for The Bella Buster; unfortunately for her; Nikki was prepared and landed an uppercut to Brie's chin. This sent her couple steps back but Nikki wasn't going to let her go that easily and had a firm grip on Brie's arm in preparation for locking in that armbar that had been practising. Remembering how it felt to be locked in that hold. She pulled her sister more in the centre of the ring, stepped over with the right foot to use the swinging momentum to turn and drop into that submission hold.

Brie tried desperately to reach for the ropes. Orton came rushing in to save his damsel in distress as figured but CM Punk was there and spear tackled him out of the ring.

Nikki's twin had no choice but to tap.

They had won. Nikki let go and tapped her sister on the shoulder for a good match. The guys rejoined them back in the ring.

Nikki watched Orton help a battered beaming Brie to her feet that she hadn't noticed Punk was offering to give her a hand. She took his hand and was up standing proudly of a match well fought.

"You got it perfect that time"

"Thanks" Nikki replied

"You were great as usual" Brie droned amusingly

"Orton, Whatever you've done with my sister. Don't stop because she is just a heel waiting to happen"

The Appex Predator grinned at Brie who playfully punched his arm.

"Ew, not even going there"

"See, we got exactly right. Brie Bella is an undercover baddie" Punk stated

Nikki nodded before realizing the title that was just bestowed upon her sister. Nikki always thought that she was the natural devil's advocate.

"Uh.. so what does that make me?" Nikki curiously asked.

"That makes you – "

_I'M ALL GROWN UP NOW…_

Both Bellas couldn't believe their ears nor the sight before them. Stephanie McMahon descending down the ramp with a wild look in her eyes that denied them any right of trying to read her thoughts.

"Cut the music! Just what do you think you're doing?!" she spoke with a microphone

"Um, we were taking pointers from the top superstars in the business. I think sometimes we forget how much we can learn from one another." Nikki answered

"I see." She said putting the mic down as she looked back towards the sound technician and gave him a thumbs up.

"What did you think?" Brie was bold enough to ask.

She remained outside the ring and tapped her foot impatiently sizing up The Bella Twins

"I'm cancelling our meeting this afternoon ladies…"

Nikki just nodded slowly accepting their harsh reality however, Stephanie wasn't finished

"You need to sharpen up on your mic skills for next week's live show and I will personally inform Gail Kim and Daniel Bryan on the changes"

"So does that mean?"

"Yes. The storyline will be altered. Do not let me down or I will have no problem getting rid of it all together"

Just like that, she walked back up the ramp.

Brie jumped into Orton's arms and he spun her around. Nikki walked to the edge of the ropes, her hands clasped together touching her lips as if she was saying a prayer. She was at lost for words…

"Hey" Punk spoke gently as he stood by her. "That makes you a Winner" he finished

Nikki had a great big smile on her face as he said those words. She grabbed his hand and raised it in the air.

They were both winners.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Okay, you don't know how much I desperately want these two characters to get together already BUT! I have an obligation to keep this real as possible.. Nikki and CM Punk can't just get together over a period of 3 days or so... they need time. So I wanted to try something new and give a little of Punk's view towards the end and in saying that I hope it keeps you all interested enough! Trust me when I say, I do love this pairing. Apologies for rushed editing lol R&R and Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hard to Put Down**

Nikki walked into a small café not far from the arena. The morning rush was on. She edged her way to the back and found her good friend. Gail Kim looked up from her iPad.

"Did you sleep?" Nikki asked

"Are you kidding?" Gail laughed as the brunette diva sat down.

Nikki took a look at her friend's coffee, straight out of the pot it smelled like. Gail motioned to the waitress. She brought Nikki a fresh cup.

Nikki couldn't help but take a glance at her good friend. She looked pretty battered up but wrestlers have the tendency to make it look like nothing had happen; in fact Gail looked like she was ready to tackle on a 5 hour signing session.

"Got a question for you," she said

Nikki gave her best _I'll try_ smile

"What the hell happened yesterday?"

Nikki shrugged. Gail ordered another cup. When the waitress brought her coffee, she tore open a sugar packet and dumped it in. If it was one thing you learned early on about your colleagues in this business, it was how they took their coffee. Gail never took sugar; she had to be running on fumes, Nikki thought.

"Your guess is as good as mine" she said "Probably better? Stephanie came out of nowhere" She shrugged.

Gail sipped her coffee. "Mhmm, she loves to do that doesn't she?"

Nikki winked at her, putting her mouth to the edge of her cup letting the hot sensation tingle her lips before getting her first taste. Gail shifted in her seat, winced, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Rough match last night?" Nikki asked

"It aches a little," she said. "I'm good."

Nikki knew that, _a little _coded for it hurts like a bitch. She sipped her coffee, picked up the menu. A scan of the first page told her she could get a custard-baked French toast with fresh cut strawberries or scrambled eggs. She called the waitress over and ordered the first option.

"Where the hell is your sister?" Gail asked

"I have no idea? She went to the arena last night to watch the show… don't need to guess which match she went to watch."

"Mine?" Gail interrupted

"Trust me when I say this, _We both wish_"

"First stages of dating" Gail sighs "I can't remember the last time I felt that way… Can you believe that?"

Nikki shook her head. She could not, on the other had, if it wasn't wrestling- specifically women's wrestling, along with the many other sports she paid attention to; anything else- she lost all interest.

"Anyway," Gail continued, reading her disinterest. "I'm all ready for this steamy love boat-triangle thing we're about to board. I didn't speak to Daniel yet about it; I'm sure he's rapped… Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No… I haven't" yet in the back of her mind she knew she could have. She had 4 missed calls from him.

She then felt a vibration in her pocket soon to be followed by her phone's ring tone. She didn't have to look at the ID to know who it was. Daniel Bryan _again_. Gail stared at a motionless Nikki Bella who dared to stare back.

"Well?"

"Well?" Nikki replied

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Gail asked

"It's Daniel. I can talk to him later" she shrugged off, cancelling the call and making that five purposely missed calls.

Nikki backed away from the storyline topic. She was trying to avoid everything and anything involving the current United States Champion but it wasn't the easiest of jobs. Sooner or later she would have to confront him.

"Hey girls!" Brie smiled as she joined the table.

"Where were you?" her twin sister questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Nowhere… a night's celebration just happened to turn into a morning celebration?"

The waitress had arrived with Nikki's order.

"Yummy! I'm starved!" Brie exclaimed stealing a strawberry off the plate.

"Funny, I just lost my whole appetite" Nikki then served her sister a smile of sarcasm.

Brie gladly took the dish away from her sister, pleased with how the morning seem to be unravelling. Brie's phone started to ring and she quickly dropped the fork and knife down to answer it.

"If it's Daniel, Don-"

"Oh Hey Daniel" Brie then made eye contact with her sister. "Nikki not picking up her phone? How odd?"

Nikki glared at her sister, daring her to continue to speak.

"You need to see her? well this might just be your lucky day, I've just spotted her now. Would you like to speak- oh, you _want_ to see her? …right now? Okay well she said she'll meet you up in your hotel room in 15…" She smirked at her sister. "Make that 10 minutes… okay, no worries. I'm happy to help. Bye!"

"I really hate you right now" Nikki stated as she left leaving the two divas in a fit of hysterical laughter.

* * *

**[Hotel]**

In 10 minutes, Nikki wasn't just found standing outside Daniel Bryan's hotel room. She was pacing back and forth, creating a role-play in her head of what she was going to say, predicting how he may respond, all the different outcomes that could occur from this one meeting. She was unsure and that sensation alone made this Nikki Bella nervous. She ran her hand through her hair then knocked on the door.

She waited silently. Daniel opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Hey-"

"Nik!"

Daniel stepped out of his room confused whilst Nikki turned to see Punk waving her down from the end of the hotel hallway. Out of all the scenarios that played out on her head, Nikki had failed to see this one coming and this was just the beginning Nikki thought. This was going to be the start of what was going to be a very long day. He rushed on over.

"What's up?" she asked.

He scratched the side of his head.

"Remember yesterday? I just need to get your details so I can get all the stuff sorted and-"

"Oh right… Well, I just have to talk with Daniel first" she said pointing at him at which prompted Daniel to smile that awkward smile people do when they want someone to evaporate on the spot.

"Cool, come to my room after and we'll finish it off. Daniel" he nodded then quickly moved back in the direction from where he had just came.

The brunette diva instantly knew what was going to come out of the US Champion's mouth, that she even mimicked them as he spoke following him into his room.

"_What was that all about?"_ he asked

Closing the door, she dumped her bag on the side table, walked passed him and sat down at the counter top bench.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Why are you blowing up my phone anyway?" She asked

A cheeky grin grew on his face.

"You know why I needed to see you" he spoke with a sleazy tone. He walked behind Nikki, gently placing his hands on her shoulders to begin massaging them.

"I'm not in the mood to play games anymore Daniel" she spoke sternly shrugging her shoulders so that he would stop.

"Neither am I" he replied

Nikki was not expecting that. Her eyes locked on to Daniel's movements as he came and sat across from her.

"I'm done playing these games too. I want to stop" he said.

She felt a sense of tranquillity come over her. For once, everything seemed to be straightening out.

"I'm glad you feel that way because to be honest, I didn't know how to tell you?"

This made Daniel smile.

"Come give me a hug" he said

Nikki didn't think it would do any damage; she got up from her seat and put her arms around him as he embraced her. She gently pulled away from him and they both made a start towards the door.

Daniel watched her as she grabbed her bag.

The US Champion was a kind gentleman and opened the door for her.

"I look forward to our new start"

Nikki smiled. "Yeah me too"

Now, she just had one more stop and that was to see CM Punk. Somebody she owed a huge deal of gratitude for helping her out yesterday. For some odd reason, she seemed to have that certain _je ne sais quoi_ in her step, which brought a smile upon her face. It was that feeling of _happiness _again.

When she had finally got to his door, she didn't hesitate to knock. As soon as the door had opened he was there greeting her with a warm smile.

"Nik, come on in."

"Thanks" she smiled walking through.

She made herself comfortable, sitting on his Italian silk-leathered upholstered couch. Luxury at it's finest she thought.

He brought out his laptop and tapped a few keys before bringing it over to the strong-headed diva.

"The money just got transferred this morning… we just made $13 grand each"

"No way! In one day we got over 10 grand each? That's amazing!" she sounded in disbelief.

She entered in her account details and gave the laptop back to him.

"And SEND" he said closing the laptop.

"Well, I guess that's that" Nikki said standing up.

"Hang on, not just yet"

Nikki froze on the spot unsure of what to say or do.

"You're going to have a nice cup of coffee with me and explain that unique submission you pulled off in yesterday's match"

She walked over to the counter where Punk was seated.

"Oh? It wasn't anything special…" she said losing herself in his olive eyes for a moment.

He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Stop being so modest. Sit down and I'll start on that coffee while you do a replay of that hold in your mind."

Nikki found no point in resisting against it. She sat down and thought about yesterday's match. Her mind had no problems finding the exact moment she wanted. She rested her elbows on the counter and leaned her chin on her hands clasped together. Punk turned around and brought her a cup with one sugar packet, which surprised her.

"I take two sugars"

Punk laughed. "No you don't."

"You know my sister too well"

"Brie takes one too? Huh… I never knew that" he smiled

Nikki raised an eyebrow. If Brie didn't tell him perhaps it was somebody else she thought, because she definitely didn't share that information with him.

"Then how did you know I took one?" she questioned.

"I've always known. I remember catching you making your coffee backstage in the cafeteria area a long time ago. You know how everyone is practically drinking coffee in this business"

The brunette diva nodded her head in agreement. She tore open the sugar packet and poured it in, soon to be followed by milk and gently stirred.

"Did you find that key moment in your head" he asked

"Mhm.." she put her cup down swallowing hard. "Yeah, easy."

"Well?"

"Oh right." She really started to despise his green eyes. It was getting to the point where soon she won't be able to look at him directly in the eye. "I remember having Brie's arm pushed up behind her back.. you know? It's a common move?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing that"

"Then my dear sister decided to try and knock me out with that elbow of hers. Luckily out of instinct, I blocked it by catching it just in time. Then the rest is history… I trapped both arms, one behind her back and the other used against her by simultaneously choking her out?"

"It was a brilliant move."

"I owe you one, without that session… Stephanie may have not given the green light like she did"

"How about you take me through one of The Bella workouts and I can see how I measure up?"

Nikki stared at him strangely.

"I was kidding but honestly… you don't have to worry about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, feel like a round of Superstars and Divas again?"

Nikki was hesitant but nevertheless warmed to the idea and shrugged _why not._

The two ended up spending the whole morning chatting about superstar after superstar and diva after diva. Arguing at some points about which WWE legend was better or which diva was more annoying. Nikki thought the most annoying diva belonged to Brie, which made Punk laugh. This game was far more relaxed than the first time they played together. However, like last time they ended up learning a lot from their own experiences with the same colleagues in the business.

Before they knew it, it was almost lunch. Nikki had already made plans to meet with Gail, Daniel and Brie at the arena just before 1pm; to go over their new scripts for next week's live show. This made Nikki excited and so she finished the game off ending with none other than Brie's new beau Randy Orton.

"Okay, prior to Orton getting with my sister. You know, I had no problems with him. In the ring, he was an amazing superstar, very intense and animated. An exceptional heel of that I aim to be the Randy Orton of the Divas Division once the ball gets rolling next week."

Bag in hand she got up from the marble counter and thanked Punk for the entertaining morning.

He walked her to the door and as he was saying goodbye, Nikki Bella hugged him. They both fell silent for that brief moment. For those few seconds, she stopped thinking about everything going on. She forced herself to let go and quickly bid him goodbye and left.

* * *

**[Arena]**

Nikki tried putting the morning behind her. She was trying to find that outgoing, free spirited Nikki she once was before but finding her again wasn't going to happen over night and she wasn't sure if that's what she really wanted. In that moment between The Straightedge Superstar and herself, she felt that something could have happened and that scared her. What made her feel even more vulnerable was that it was her that reached out to him. Nikki found herself suppressing these feelings deep down inside, denying anybody from seeing them.

The brunette diva glanced down at her watch; it was getting close to 1pm so she started to pick up the pace through the hallways. She passed a few crew members and then she spotted a certain blonde diva, a dear friend of the Bellas.

"Kelly!" Nikki yelled.

The blonde diva swung around squinting her eyes to focus where the voice was coming from.

Nikki waved at Kelly who instantly smiled back her trademark smile.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?"

Nikki looked around to see if she could spot any of the three people she was looking for but no luck.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure"

"I was looking for-"

"Daniel?" the bubbly diva interrupted.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, _Daniel_ is one of the people I'm looking for. Have you seen him around?"

"Nope but I can help you find him?"

"No, it's ok but if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course" she smiled.

As Nikki turned to leave, Kelly grabbed her by the arm.

"By the way, I just wanted to congratulate you guys. I thought it was too good to be true but since Daniel confirmed it and now you're on the way up? I'm really happy for you guys"

Nikki smiled but was confused. "Thanks."

"I think you two are cute"

Nikki wasn't sure if Kelly had too much sun or perhaps may have come down with the flu but The Bella Twins were going to be anything but cute when they turn heel that's for sure.

"Cute? I don't think that's the adjective we're going for but we appreciate your support"

"Totally" She patted Nikki on the arm. Then she smiled an even bigger than usual which Nikki had no idea what she said or did to cause that reaction until she felt arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

It was a familiar sensation and then the kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" The Bella exclaimed pushing Daniel away.

"Oh you don't have to worry Nikki. Everyone knows about the happy couple now, you and Daniel don't have to hide from the crew" Kelly beamed.

Nikki's eyes widened in disbelief but once again she felt shocked though without being surprised at all.

Daniel tried to put his arm around Nikki's shoulder but she ducked away.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Kelly said and awkwardly left Daniel alone with Nikki who may have concealed it well but was fuming on the inside.

Nikki pulled Daniel to a private corner.

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked, Daniel's voice almost in a begging tone which only fueled the Bella's anger more.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to ask me that!" she hissed. "What's going on?!"

"What?" he sounded confused.

"The Happy Couple? Why was she referring to us" Nikki pointed between the both of them "As an Item when we are so clearly NOT"

The look in Bryan's eyes changed from confusion to hurt at which point Nikki realized what she really wanted.

"We're not?"

"No" she simply stated. "When I said I wanted things to stop. That's exactly what I meant"

"So you never intended on us trying it as a couple? Never thought of me as anything but a friend with benefits?" the flame in his voice starting to perk up.

"We both agreed on the terms Daniel."

He sighed in frustration. Nikki shook her head at how quickly this day turned upside down.

"Straighten this out Daniel while I go and find my sister and Gail to go over our new scripts"

Daniel silently nodded. Nikki read the disappointment in his face as he turned away but this wasn't the time for her to baby-sit some superstar's ego. She had enough on her plate and Nikki desperately needed to find her sister.

She rushed to the Women's locker room and was surprised that it was a full house. All the divas were in today. They all swamped her asking questions about Daniel that Nikki felt like her head was about to explode.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Nikki yelled.

All the divas eyed one another keeping their mouths shut.

Feeling no need to bag Daniel because it wasn't completely his fault. She wanted to be civil when explaining the situation where he wasn't seen as the so-called 'bad' person.

"I'd appreciate it if everyone just forgets what you've been told or what you've heard. There is nothing going on between Daniel Bryan and I alright? There was a massive communication malfunction and we are definitely not a couple."

The divas all looked at Nikki and accepted her words. They gave her some peace as Brie came over and hugged her sister. It's exactly what she needed.

"Don't worry about this script okay? Go back to the hotel and take a break. This will all blow over"

Nikki nodded, her head buried in her sister's shoulder, holding back every urge to cry. She let go and thanked her sister.

" Listen, I don't want you coming back to look after me okay?" Nikki spoke

"I'm coming back tonigh-"

"NO. I just need to be alone tonight to gather my thoughts and come back fresh. It's been a hectic day"

Her sister reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately, what Brie didn't know was that Nikki was going to resort to her other coping strategy.

She left the arena with one thing on her mind. To forget.

* * *

**[Hotel]**

The Chicago Native knocked on Nikki's door, unsure what he was going to find. It was close to midnight and Punk had finished up at the arena when he received her text. From her message, it didn't sound urgent but she had asked him to come over if he could but little did she know that he would do anything if she asked him to which led him to the door of which he waited patiently for her to answer.

The door opened and he could hear music playing. _Frank Sinatra?_

"Hey, partner!" She laughed.

_Oh, boy_, Punk thought. _She's_ _hammered_. The Frank Sinatra proved it.

"Hey."

"Come in! You got my text message? That is awesome. God, I love technology"

His olive eyes softened at the state of Nikki.

"You okay?"

She plopped herself on the couch in a crazy manner, making bird-like gestures with her hands.

"Pain-free" she spoke almost angelic like

"I can see that, Brie alright?"

"Oof!" she said propping herself up onto the armrest.

"She's out with Randy for the whole night or maybe it's Foxy? I'll tell you who it isn't!" she said waving her right index finger at Punk. "Daniel Bryyyyan" She muttered. Nikki's eyes misted.

"It's my fault" she whimpered. "_Happiness_ doesn't exist, not for me. HE KNEW from the start it was going nowhere" her tone changing to anger.

"You shouldn't think about it so much and you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself"

"I am though, I am, I have to be because when the bad stuff happens… _and it always happens_. I'm the only one that's left." She said with satisfaction "Just me, Nikki Bella."

The Straightedge Superstar walked around to get a better view of the drunken diva he had come to know well over the past few days. Unsure whether to take her words seriously Punk was able to put together a little piece of the puzzle that was Nikki Bella. He began to understand why she would pull away from others but he would keep that to himself. He will continue to be there for her and when she's ready, she will share her reasons with him.

Her eyes were glazed with that look of despair and guilt that broke his heart. He spotted the pint bottle of bourbon near the edge of the couch. It was two-thirds full. He knew she hadn't gotten this plastered on two drinks.

"There's got to be another casualty around here somewhere" he said looking around carefully.

Nikki hesitated for a moment, and then pointed to the veranda over by the window box of flowers. A glint of moonlight shimmered off an empty bottle of Blue Sapphire Gin. The WWE Champion plucked it from the shadows and stood it on the table inside.

"You know.. you know how people say 'life sucks' and how someone always says, right after that, 'No one ever said life is supposed to be fair'?"

"Yeah," Punk said. "I think I've heard that one."

He helped her up, before scooping her up into his arms. She didn't protest or fight, in fact, her arms found their way around his shoulders.

"Well it's fucking bullshit" she said.

Carefully carrying her to her bedroom, he agreed but he had to ask.

"What do you mean?"

She rested her head against his chest. Her words starting to become slurred but was clear enough to understand.

"What I mean is, people say life is fair all the time. Right? When you're a kid they tell you that you can be anything you want to be. They tell you that if you work hard, the world is your oyster…"

He didn't want to let her go, he loved the fact that she fit into his arms perfectly but he placed her gently onto her bed, covering her with a blanket still listening to what she was saying.

"…You can overcome anything. Buckle down! Hang in there! Stay with it!"

Punk didn't have much of an argument for this. "Well, yeah Nik. They do say that"

Nikki went south, as she saw him about to leave. Her mind veering into some new area. Her hand reached for the switch to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Please stay" he heard. "I'm in the mood to listen, listen to somebody else for once. It'll help me get to sleep. You can sit on Brie's bed? She's never here anyway."

He looked back at the brunette diva; her voice was almost pleading than commanding. She sat up and he noticed her eyes glistening against the dim light. He _would_ do anything for her.

"Okay"

He could see her smile, which made him smile in return. He sat on Brie's single bed, fairly close to Nikki so he wouldn't have to speak loud. He rubbed the back of his head, deciding where he was going to start.

"I'll tell you about the first time I saw you…"

"That sounds nice"

"I'll never forget…" he said gazing in her eyes "I had come up to the Smackdown Taping to fill in for Big Show and there you were. It was the first time I saw your exquisite brown eyes that til this very day still gets me every time."

Nikki shrugged it off, unable to prevent a shade of pink cross her face.

"Then I saw you pulling Twin Magic before any of the crew realized the first match was not fought by Brie Bella but Nikki Bella herself."

She grinned at him, the kind of grin that someone has when they've just been caught out about something.

"That sealed the deal for me, I may be Straightedge… staying away from the alcohol and whatnot but I've been addicted to you for a very long time."

"How?" she questioned, shifting herself back down to lie on her side. She pulled her blanket up to her neck. All the while, never losing eye contact with the superstar facing her.

"It's you, it's everything about you that's addictive"

"But we've never talked until a couple of days ago? I still don't get it"

"It wasn't until I buffed up enough courage to speak my mind against management that I _knew_ I was strong enough to speak to you. I couldn't go on any longer as just two people who happen to work for the same company. I wanted more."

"I'm not a normal person Phil"

That was the first time Nikki had ever acknowledged Punk by his real name or at least a shorter version of his real name. He wasn't sure if that meant she was going to drop a bomb or maybe… it's a long shot but maybe a term of endearment.

"I've lost faith in things, things that people consider very seriously."

"You're different. You're so mysterious to me. It's what I love about you."

"Is that all you found in the last few days of getting to know me? I'm more of a mystery than you thought?" she laughed.

"Of course not, you're amazing, talented, nothing short of a perfect blend of beauty and intelligence." He watched a smile creep across her face.

"You're funny when you're not trying to be" he joked and she laughed more.

"I love your laugh. You deserve the world and you deserve somebody who's going to love you so long as his heart is still beating, that he's still breathing and well long after that."

He saw a flutter of her lashes trying to fight sleepiness.

"Ask me out already Phil" she mumbled. "I would have…" her voice faded as she drifted off to sleep.

_I will eventually Nik, you just need more time_ he thought. He smiled knowing she would now be able to sleep peacefully. She wasn't going to remember anything he had said the following morning but it didn't matter because tonight was just a practice for when he would repeat it all again at the right time.

"And hopefully that somebody will be me" he whispered to himself.

The Chicago Native stood and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. A silent kiss goodnight before he left her fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - I finally updated! ;) Thanks to everybody who has followed and reviewed this story! I'll admit, this chapter is more of tying up loose ends and setting things up for the future. That's if you're wondering why Punk is practically absent in this chapter. Speaking along the lines of the future, I wish everybody a blessed new year. I see 2013 as the year of No Excuses. No apologies.. Go out there and just do what you have to do! R&R and Enjoy! _

**Chapter 7 – Sunnier in San Diego**

Nikki hopped into the front of her friend's car. Everything was packed and both divas were ready to head on over to the airport. She saluted the hotel in the rear view mirror quickly shrinking as Gail drove out of the car park and on to the main road.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Gail asked, keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

The brunette diva remained silent. She looked out the window at the various skyscrapers passing by. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. She just wanted everybody to forget what happened, just as she had found it easily to forget what happened the previous night.

"Not really" she finally answered.

Both divas fell silent for a moment.

"Thanks anyway" Nikki said.

Gail offered her friend a reassuring smile. Its intention to give Nikki hope that she knew better to be false. Things weren't going to improve just by hoping that it would. You had to take it upon yourself to see everything through right to the end. That's what Nikki believed and that's what she would do. Despite the previous days events, she was going to make sure this storyline would be well received by the fans and that Stephanie McMahon didn't make the wrong decision in considering The Bellas turning heel after tomorrow night's show.

Gail turned the radio on to relieve the awkward tension growing between the two co-workers. Albeit they were good friends, but the situation surrounding Nikki and Daniel had made it a little more complex for Gail Kim who is just joining the storyline tomorrow night. She took that into deep consideration and for the most part of the ride, Nikki kept to herself. Temporarily retreating back to her old ways of shutting everyone out, but she honestly wanted to change and get back to her old self. So she broke the silence. They started sharing and swapping stories of their times when they were in the indy's. It put their friendship right back on track, feeling more at ease in each other's presence. Nikki felt good.

When they finally pulled up to the airport, everyone else had also started arriving as well. Nikki quickly jumped out of the car, her suitcase out before Gail could even take the key out of the ignition.

"Wanna slow down before you hurt yourself?" Gail mocked

"Sorry!" Nikki smiled, ticket and passport in hand. Her suitcase ready to go in the other, she couldn't wait to board the plane.

They were heading to San Diego; where Nikki currently resides and calls home. She brought a brand new villa not far from the sunny coast; there was always something majestic about the place that made Nikki relax more. Perhaps it was the weather? Or maybe it was the temporary freedom? Whatever it was, she just couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed.

Both divas had checked in and were now waiting for the call to start boarding their plane. Gail slumped in her chair, trying to catch a few more z's before their flight whilst Nikki kept her eye open for her twin. Then she spotted the happy couple conversing and laughing. She smiled at her sister's happiness; she was glad that finally something was going all right for one of them. Brie looked over and Nikki quickly diverted her attention else where, mainly at her shoes.

"Hey"

"hey- Hey!" Nikki said looking up, pretending she hadn't noticed Brie walking over.

Brie took a seat beside her sister.

"First of all, I want to know if you're okay" she spoke softly.

Not knowing that the kindness and concern in her tone was breaking Nikki's heart. She didn't deserve her kindness. She didn't deserve a caring sister like Brie. She didn't deserve any of it, the brunette diva thought.

Nikki faked a smile and nodded her head.

"I'm doing a lot better. Thanks"

Brie patted Nikki on the knee.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear. I wasn't sure how to be there for you without disobeying…"

Nikki raised an eyebrow at her sister, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I talked to Daniel last night"

Both eyebrows now lifted. Nikki couldn't believe what her sister had done. She was quite stunned.

"You talked to _Daniel_?" she asked.

"Yes. He told me everything"

Nikki twitched a little, shifting awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact with her sister purposely and within reason. She was ashamed that her secret rendezvous at midnight with Daniel Bryan were found out. Not only that, but that her sister had to find out from the superstar of whom she slept with many times.

Brie lowered her voice so that no one out of earshot could hear

"Listen, what you and Daniel did outside of work hours has nothing to do with anybody in this business, so long as we can remain professional."

Nikki had no choice but to face her sister.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. It just did"

Brie side hugged her sister.

"I know you didn't."

Nikki wanted to ask her sister if he had told anybody else but felt it would be inappropriate. Her sister was comforting her and she was happy not being the rock in their sistership for a while.

* * *

[**PLANE]**

When they were finally called to their seats. Nikki was seated next to the Million Dollar Man's Son. Ted Dibiase Jr. He had the coveted window seat but she didn't seem to mind. She was going home and nothing, not even the fiasco with Daniel Bryan could destroy that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"San Diego huh? Hey, you live around there right?"

"Not around, I live there," she corrected.

"Great, Party at Nikki's" he joked.

"No way! Last time you initiated a party and someone went along with it, their apartment got trashed! It took three weeks to clean the entire place up"

Ted's gaze now looking up at ceiling, trying to regain his memory of that party but he had no luck.

"Who's apartment did that belong to again?"

"It was _my sister's_ apartment!" she exclaimed.

"Oohh yeah, that's right." He rubbed his chin as the memories came flooding back. "That reminds me, I owe her a new lamp" he laughed.

"And a dvd player, tv, blender, god knows why? But you also owe her an ironing board?"

"Ah, we used the ironing board as a sled when we went down the stairs" he beamed as if it was the most intelligent idea he had come up with at the time.

Nikki shook her head.

"I may be half my sister but at the same time I am not my sister. No party at this Bella's residence" she firmly stated

She rested her head back against the headrest as the plane was taking off. When the plane had settled in the air and they were cruising well a head of time thanks to the pick up in strong winds lately. She got a good look at everybody in their seats. She saw her sister fast asleep next to Rosa Mendez. Surprised that it wasn't Randy she was seated next to. Then again, here she was seated next to Ted out of all people. Not that she hated Ted, he was a good guy, charming and very handsome but it wasn't like they were hanging out on a regular basis. That was probably her fault for not going to his many parties he hosted which were mostly held at other superstar or diva's places depending on where the next show was. As she was looking around from her seat, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her, when she turned all she could see was a ginger-haired smug rookie smirking at her. Heath Slater. Nikki rolled her eyes at him, and then focused her attention back in front of the aircraft choosing not to roam the plane and sleep for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

**[Hometown of Nikki Bella aka San Diego]**

Stepping out of the airport and feeling the warmth hit her face, it was as if San Diego knew their Bella was home. It's true what they say, nothing beats coming home and she truly understood and agreed with that statement whole-heartedly. The excitement that coursed through her entire body felt as if she was right at the edge of a cliff with her arms open wide. She had a taste of being free.

That's what coming home does to her and today was the day when the feeling of being free and the feeling of change were going to combine for Nikki Bella.

Once leaving the airport, Nikki, Brie, as well as Gail Kim and Daniel Bryan all had to go to the arena straight away to have their production meeting with one of the agents. This was to properly discuss the changes with their current storyline as well as the match prior to that with Ted Dibiase, Alicia Fox and Maryse.

Now Nikki and Brie, despite being twins and loving each other to death. Sometimes, having to work with your sister everyday, dressing alike most nights and getting everything from head to toe looking identical could drive either Bella up the wall. So, both Bellas agreed when they got the call to come up to the main roster, they were never going to go on the road together. Either diva would travel with someone else… except for this day.

They both left the airport together in Brie's rental since Nikki's car was parked in her driveway at home waiting for her. The only saving grace to keep them to their agreement was that their best friend Maryse, otherwise Bella-deemed 'Momo' was in the car as well.

"Oh my, it almost feels like the old times except we're in San Diego and you two aren't fighting" the French-Canadian diva spoke.

"Don't speak too soon on the fighting part" Brie laughed.

"Speak for yourself Brie, you're the one who _always_ start the fights!" Nikki teased

"I Do Not. It's You!" Brie mocked back.

Maryse sighed and shook her head.

"See? Exactly like old times"

"No guessing as to who is going to be on my couch tonight then?" Nikki smirked.

The former 2-time Divas Champion flicked her luscious platinum curls to the side and re-did her lip gloss. She looked in the side mirror and blew a kiss to Nikki sitting in the back never missing a thing.

"You loved the six months I was rooming with you." Maryse smirked

"I did" she cooed at Maryse

"Ha! But No, my boyfriend misses me too much and I'll be staying with him"

"Awww.. I guess it's just you and me sis." She smiled, patting Brie on the shoulder

"Nope"

"What?"

Brie looked at her twin through the review mirror.

"I got my boyfriend to worry about as well?" with an added shrug of the shoulders.

"Whatever? You're still giving me a lift home afterwards"

Brie rolled her eyes.

"I saw that"

* * *

**[Arena]**

Once there, they went straight into the meeting room and waited inside. Better to be early than be late to a production meeting. Being late showed that you weren't committed and that's the last impression Nikki would ever want to make to the agent tasked to oversee this storyline tomorrow night. When Daniel walked through the door alongside Ted, Nikki tried to remain composed, remembering Brie's words. _Remain professional_ Nikki kept repeating in her head.

"So what's everyone up to tonight?" Ted asked as he sat down.

"Date Night" Maryse and Brie answered. Nikki noticed Daniel's silence as he sat next to Ted.

Gail and Alicia finally walked in greeting everyone.

"Hey gang!" Alicia beamed

"Hey!" they all replied.

"As I just said before, what are the plans tonight… Gail?"

She sat next to Daniel and roughed up his hair

"Didn't you tell them it's date night for the 'fake couple'?" she mocked.

"Same here" Alicia said

"Man, everyone is on date night" Ted complained

"And that's really awesome but how about we get down to business and discuss how we're closing this match?" Nikki quickly interjected

Brie gave Nikki's arm a squeeze.

"Chill Bella, the agent isn't even here yet" Brie spoke quietly.

Nikki nodded and everyone went back to his or her small conversations. When the agent walked in, they were surprised to find that it was R. Anderson _accompanied by _the WWE Executive Vice President of the Creative Team Stephanie McMahon.

"I'm glad to see you're all here…" she paused for a moment as she sat down at the head of the table. "…_On time_. I hope you don't mind me joining you but it's important that I personally address the changes being made to both your storylines. Of course, details of how the match will run down lies with your normal counterpart R. Anderson."

Anderson nodded at the mention of his name while Stephanie made sure she held everybody's attention and caught every eye. Nikki didn't care who you were or what kind of status you held in the company, there was not a single female in this business as intimidating as the one that sat before them. Of course, she would never say that aloud.

"It's no shock, your two storylines are going to go through a few changes. Ted and Maryse, we got a great pop from the crowd when you two turned against each other and we're definitely going to start exploiting that tomorrow night"

"So will we be losing again?" Ted asked

This is where Anderson's expertise comes in.

"No, you will actually be winning thanks to the lovely Maryse over here and we'll go over how it all ends later on."

"I feel it's best for you and Maryse to win this match. In particular for Maryse to get the pin over one of the Bellas… I think it's Nikki that's in the script for Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler on commentary. It will set up the foundations for The Bellas' storyline perfectly." Stephanie added.

The Bellas nodded and liked the idea. Nikki couldn't agree more, losing the match will be a perfect set-up for their backstage segment and the discovery of Gail Kim as the main woman of Daniel Bryan's life.

"Any questions so far? Before I move on to the next topic?"

"Yes, You said that Ted and I would turn against each other?" Maryse questioned

"I did. Basically Maryse, you're proving in your brilliant cocky manner that Ted is the dead weight in this alliance. Don't go overboard. The end is far from near. It's an agonizing road"

The Sexiest of Sexy smirked at Ted.

"Is that all?" Stephanie questioned.

Both Ted and Maryse nodded. Alicia never really cared but was glad that she was in a match tomorrow night. Stephanie then turned her attention towards everybody else and went through the backstage segment in huge detail. Starting from the Bellas arguing over the fact they lost, then to arguing about which Bella Daniel would choose and then finally leading to the shocking discovery of Gail and Daniel in a steamy make out session. Everyone seemed to agree and was fine with it however Nikki couldn't help but feel that it could be much better.

"Anything else?" Stephanie questioned.

Nikki raised her hand then spoke. She hoped her voice was steadier than she felt.

"I know that this segment is suppose to only give a hint of us turning heel but having it just end as Gail getting a one up on us verbally isn't going to win over the crowd. I really think that if it ended physically that it would be more effective."

"Like?"

"Like Gail slapping one of us Bellas and then we attack her? Daniel pulls Gail away… ref and officials pull us out of the room?"

Stephanie pondered over the suggestion. Then looked over at Anderson who seemed to take a liking to the idea but was still a little hesitant. Backstage brawls are oddly enough where superstars and divas get injured the most. Not actually in the ring.

"How much of a difference would that make?" Stephanie questioned.

"Think about it? Next Pay Per View is Royal Rumble, The Bellas could try to apologize and Gail doesn't have it and Bellas attack… leads to a match against Gail?"

"Gail, what's your thoughts on this?"

"I back Nikki 100% on this."

"We all do" Daniel reaffirmed. Nikki looked over at him to see a small smile. She smiled back.

"Then it's settled. Now if you would all excuse me, I have important business matters to attend to and I will leave you with Anderson. Best of luck".

Stephanie made eye contact with Nikki. She knew what the look had meant and therefore knew it was sink or swim for The Bellas turning bad.

* * *

After the meeting, Nikki felt the need to pull Daniel aside and talk to him. He had a puzzled expression on his face when she asked if he would accompany her out of the arena. Of course the brunette diva didn't blame him, she was the last person he probably expected to talk to him.

Nevertheless, a small smile came across his face. She knew exactly why. It was what led them to become occasional lovers.

"As long as it doesn't end up like last time" he smirked

"Of course.. no. It's exactly just that and I was hoping we could talk for a bit?"

"Alright, just talking?"

"Just talking" she repeated.

He nodded in her direction to join him as they moved towards the exit of the arena. The walked in silence for a while until Nikki built up enough courage to speak first.

"So, you and Gail huh?"

"Seriously?"

"What!? I'm just making small talk."

He laughed. "If we want to make this story as realistic as possible, we have to look like a real couple. It really is a fake date. I hope you're not jealous now" he joked.

Now it was Nikki's turn to laugh. "Jealous? No. Curious? I'll admit that"

He looked at her and she caught a little sadness in his blue eyes.

"And… I also admit that I was out of line yesterday. I apologize for the hurtful things that I said and for hurting you. It wasn't my intention at all"

"Honestly, you have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault, I misread the signs but I don't regret it. For the most part it was fun. I'm a lucky guy"

They both stopped and stared at each other. For once, Nikki saw a man standing in front of her; Daniel was no longer that sheepish boy she found cute. He was a man with a tremendous heart.

"I'm sorry… again. I'm just not ready for a relationship-"

"And I get that. I do" he interrupted.

He then placed his hands on her shoulders like a friend would. He looked deep into her eyes one last time, hoping Nikki would change her mind. She parted her lips to say something but then she abandoned the action.

The hesitation said so much to the superstar. It spoke the truth. He looked down, gathering the words in his mind before looking up into her eyes again.

"But when you are… just promise me that he'll be worth it"

In that moment, the words sunk into her skin. She couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew that he wasn't the one she wanted to be with. She wished she could return his feelings but she couldn't. It wasn't the same.

She nodded her head and with a rueful smile upon her face.

She uttered "I promise"

"Well, alright then." He patted her on the back. "Happy losing tomorrow" he said leaving to go catch up with Gail.

"Happy losing" she said. She turned the other way to walk towards where Brie had parked. Then she turned around and called out to Daniel.

"Yeah?" he spun around.

"Thanks… for everything"

He waved and turned back around.


End file.
